Here Comes a Bear (song)
"Here Comes A Bear" is a song about a Bear, a Kangaroo, a Snake, and a Wombat. It first appeared in Here Comes A Song. Origins Anthony and Greg wrote this song about four animals that are a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. The actions go like this. * Bear - Stomp with your paws * Kangaroo - Jump up and down * Snake - Make your hand as a snake slithering * Wombat - Crawl with your hands and feet Production Like Uncle Noah's Ark, The Wiggles do various animal sounds. Anthony provides the bear, Jeff provides the kangaroo, Murray provides the snake, and Greg provides the wombat. Song Credits 1992 Version * Music: Anthony Field * Lyrics and Original Idea: Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt * Publisher: EMI Music Taiwanese Version * Music: Anthony Field * Lyrics and Original Idea: Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Celebration! Version * Music: Anthony Field * Lyrics and Original Idea: Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Music: Anthony Field * Lyrics and Original Idea: Greg Page * Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1992 Version * Lead Vocals/Wombat Sound - Greg Page * Additional Vocals/Bear Sound - Anthony Field * Bass/Chief Kabasa Player/Snake Sound - Murray Cook * Piano/Kangaroo Sound - Jeff Fatt ABC For Kids: Live In Concert Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Keyboard - Jeff Fatt Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals - Danny Shao * Additional Vocals - James Arthur Chen * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry Celebration! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Emma Watkins * Xylophone - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Lead Vocals - Simon Pryce * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Horns - Geoff Lierse, Saul Lewis, Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Tuba - Timothy Buzbee * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid Listen Song Lyrics Greg: Here comes a bear (Other Wiggles: Stomping, stomping) A very scary bear (Other Wiggles: Stomping, stomping) Paws up in the air (Other Wiggles: Stomping, stomping) Stomping everywhere Anthony: Kangaroo jumps (Jeff: Boing, boing) He jumps so high (Jeff: Boing, boing) He almost touches the sky (Jeff: Boing, boing) The kangaroo jumps so high Greg:Here comes a snake (Murray: Ssss, ssss) Slithering along (Murray: Ssss, ssss) His body's very long (Murray: Ssss, ssss) Slippery snake slithers along Anthony: Wombat crawls (Unforgotten Wiggles: Crawling, crawling) Nose to the ground (Unforgotten Wiggles: Crawling, crawling) His making lots of sound (Unforgotten Wiggles: Crawling, crawling) Crawling everywhere Greg: Here comes a bear (Other Wiggles: Stomping, stomping) A very scary bear (Other Wiggles: Stomping, stomping) Paws up in the air (Other Wiggles: Stomping, stomping) Stomping everywhere Gallery HereComesABear-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg in 1992 live prologue HereComesABear-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|1992 song title HereComesABear-Live.jpg|1992 version (ABC For Kids: Live In Concert) HereComesaBear-Prologue.png|Greg in 1993 prologue HereComesaBear.jpg|The Wiggles in 1993 prologue HereComesaBear-SongTitle.jpg|1993 song title HereComesABear-1997Live.JPG|1997 Performance at Wonderland Sydney HereComesABear-1997Live2.JPG HereComesABear-1997Live3.JPG HereComesABear-1997Live4.JPG HereComesABear-BallTitle.jpg|1998 song title HereComesABear-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg in 1998 prologue HereComesABear-1998.jpg|1998 version (Wiggle Time) HereComesABear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Big Red Car song title HereComesABear-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow song title HereComesABear-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) HereComesaBear-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam in 2006 live prologue HereComesaBear-2006Live.png|2006 version (Wiggledancing! Live In Concert) HereComesABear-2007.jpg|2007 version on TV HereComesABear-WigglesWorld.jpg|Wiggles World live HereComesaBear-2007Live.jpg|2007 version (Pop Go the Wiggles) HereComesABear-2008Live.jpg|2009 version (Big Big Show!) HereComesABear-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg in 2012 live prologue HereComesABear-2012Live.jpg|2012 version (Celebration!) HereComesABear-MelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|2012 version (The Wiggles Meet The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) HereComesaBear-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise clip HereComesaBear-2013Live.jpg|2013 live 346462746_20354cdf64_o.jpg|2006 live Video Performances *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (bonus clip) *Celebration! Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time *Celebration! Trivia * Some Parts of this song's music Can Be Heard on the Bassline of the 1992 Version. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 8 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs